My Starry Eyed
by darkangel507
Summary: It was My Starry Eyed that was torn away from me. Maybe if I didn’t admit my love for him this would never happen. We would still be together, all of us, and no one would be hurting. yaoi
1. It's in the Stars

**Summary:** It was My Starry Eyed that was torn away from me. Maybe if I didn't admit my love for him this would never happen. We would still be together, all of us, and no one would be hurting. (yaoi)

**Rating: **T-M

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Angst

**A/N: **For once, it's not Ryo centric.

* * *

**My Starry Eyed**

Chapter 1

Seiji tried not to stare at the teenager occupying the other bed. But as before the attempt was useless, he just couldn't keep himself from admiring such a perfect being. The perfect being that will be his, eventually, if he ever summoned up enough balls to tell him that he's in love with him.

Seiji already decided this, whether or not his family agreed to it. His eyes traced down the pale angelic form twisted up in dark blue star decorated blankets. His fuzzy pillow lay halfway on his head trying uselessly to block the cursed light from shining in its owner's eyes.

If the sunlight did bother Touma he would merely bury himself under the covers like a mole. Seiji knew from experience that Touma would lose track of time and could sleep all day. Without any realization of night and day someone would have to come up here and wake him up.

Soft low snores told Seiji the young bearer of Tenku was still deep in sleep completely oblivious to the world around him and that it is now 12:44 p.m. His blue haired friend had spent all night gazing up at the stars now that they had finally had a clear night. Seiji was beginning to worry about his roommate. Touma usually spent at least three nights under the sky. With all the bad weather he's been separated from his stars and has been less of himself. So for once they all decided their starry friend could stay out all he wanted. Accompanied with a few checks every few hours. Of course.

_Gawd even his snoring is cute..._ Seiji shook his head in shame. How is he supposed to tell Touma he loves him? Tell his best friend he loves him? He just couldn't find the words to say it. Denial was another fear of his, he had to get over that. The thought of Touma and him didn't feel wrong at all, despite the fact that would be a gay relationship.

His thoughts were rambling on. He needed to set them straight.

Then the time snapped him out of his daze. He had to be home around one-thirty. Seiji smiled it was almost impossible to keep his blue haired angel out of his head. He still needed to brush his teeth, eat, _and_ ignore Shin's bickering.

He grabbed his belongings planning to entertain himself for a couple of hours. Since he was stuck in the guestroom watching his sister there was no TV, radio, computer, or anything interesting except Barbie Dolls and pink dresses.

Seiji only hoped with his entire being _he _wouldn't have to play 'dress up'.

"Seiji."

Seiji looked up from the mirror in the bathroom his mouth full of toothpaste. He moved it to the side of his mouth. "Nani?" it came out gurgly. It was Ryo. Dressed in frayed, long jeans and a loose black tank top. He was carrying his shoes and socks in his hand, which told Seiji the trooper was heading somewhere.

"Where you're weights?"

Seiji's scowled, well scowled as much as he could with a toothbrush in his mouth. Ryo didn't need to be using weights after summoning Kikotei four days in a row. They had just returned from a nice month long vacation in Youjakai destroying the remains of the Arago's followers. It hadn't been very easy on Ryo.

"You don't need weights." Seiji stated, resuming brushing his teeth for the duration of fifteen seconds. Rinsing, Seiji heard Ryo's retort.

"Aww Seiji but I feel better. Seriously you guys wouldn't even let me outside!" Ryo sounded remarkably similar to a six-year-old not getting their way and about ready to throw a temper tantrum.

Yeah, well, Seiji had to admit that was a very harsh thing considering Ryo. Separating him from nature was like separating Touma from sleep. But they worried about Ryo, maybe a little too much. Ryo just looked so… dead when he comes out of battles where they had to summon Kikotei. So many times in a row did have Ryo completely and thoroughly drained of all strength.

Ryo wasn't whiny. He was just getting the feeling the guys were going to treat him like a four-year-old and was going along with it as a joke.

"You can use the light ones." Those were actually Natsuti's. He was hoping Ryo didn't realize this since all their weights and such were down in the basement all mixed up.

"Those are Natsuti's!" Ryo was not going to settle for a girl's weights, not in his lifetime so he asked the next person in line. "Fine, I'll ask Shin."

He heard mother-Shin scolding Ryo soon after and pyro boy's feeble protesting. Ryo's grumbling were heard all the way down the stairs as he complained about over protective friends.

Seiji laughed and patted him on the back. He reminded Ryo he was still allowed to practice with his katanas. It cheered Ryo up some what.

* * *

Touma yawned as he idly unwound himself from the blankets. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes searching for his roommate. He grimaced at the sight, disgusted. Seiji's bed was perfectly and neatly made, not a wrinkle in sight. All his belongings like homework and books were meticulously stacked on his nightstand. Even his incense was organized with his candles that he uses when he meditates. The shoes! It's a disgrace to all teenage boys! Perfectly aligned with their other pair. Touma's was just thrown all over his side of the room. There was only one closet for both of them. Because of Touma they both often wore each other's clothes.

Touma stumbled through his room instinctively avoiding the dangerous objects on the floor while blearily looking around for a set of clothing.

He decided on Seiji's soft lavender shirt and his baggy tan pants. He walked half blind to the bathroom. Stumbling into a couple of random objects and cursing at them loudly. He yawned loudly and almost walked into the door before he could open it.

Damn was he out of it when he wakes up. No wonder that cop thought he was drunk when he was going to school.

He barely brushed his teeth without sticking the toothbrush up his nose. Which has happen when he was forced out of bed in the gawd forsaken six thirty in the morning.

Once done with that he made his way down the hall and ready to snack on something for breakfast.

He spotted Shin on the couch as he slept walked down the stairs. Watching some anime that obviously Shu highly disliked from his complaints.

The two looked up as they sensed their friend's presence. Shin smiled cheerfully at the sight of Touma. Now that was normal Touma. Looking like a drowned blue rat who had been forced to come back to the living. Normal Touma heading to the kitchen for coffee, drinking a whole pot then leaving the stains on the counter. Not the other Touma, waking up before even Shin did with that lost look on his face, clearly not getting any sleep with dark circles under his eyes. Getting irritated at almost everything. And well just not their Touma.

"Sleep enough?" Shin asked. Touma disappeared into the kitchen without even a 'hello' and he could easily pick up the fumbling of coffee and a mug.

Touma plopped himself by the door and his sit his prized big mug of coffee next to him. Seiji got it for him so of course he used it for everything. Seiji said it was perfect for him as he read what it said to everyone else.

Touma didn't know what he planned to do, he just wanted to go outside and do something. He spent too long indoors without the sky. Now he had way too much energy and was in need to burn it off. It was surprising, he usually doesn't do anything that acquired more effort than watching TV till he found himself fully awake.

The mug read:

Do I look awake to you? Then don't Fucking talk to me!

"Erhnuf." he mumbled, searching for his shoes in the messy pile.

Shu raised up at the sound of Shin's happy voice and was ready to comment that he was glad Touma felt better, when he saw him leaving.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Shin asked, worry in his voice. He knew last night did great for Touma but the lack of food he's had for the past weak still urged him to feed Touma.

"Eh I coffee ahnd sandwich." He held up a supposedly "sandwich" that was dripping with peanut butter and mustard that Shin though had bologna within it. The bread was actually absorbed in with the ingredients. Shin sighed, well at least it was good for him.

Shu grimaced not even him imagining stomaching that. The next one down on the worse over all eaters was Touma. While Shu can stomach some pretty weird things he could never eat the 'things' Touma fixes for himself.

As if to mock Shu Touma took a giant bite and continued searching for his other pair.

Shu tossed the bag of chips on the table and forgot about eating.

/Touma talk./

Shin chuckled. /Hai, Touma talk./

"Are you sure? I can fix you something more… tasty." Shin offered and was given a reply not even he could translate and a look as if saying 'Are you criticizing my cooking?'

Shu knew very well how possessive they were of each other. He couldn't help but want to know where Touma was going. All troopers were usually accounted for. Ryo was training outside, been for the past two hours and Shin was thinking of dragging him back in before he passes out from exhaustion. He tends to do that sometimes. Their bearer of Korin was watching his sister and didn't give an answer of when he was going to be back. Mumbling as he left it was impossible to have any privacy in this house. Shu even thought Shin sniffed disapprovingly.

"Where you going?"

"Ehchary." Touma answered, just thinking of the idea.

"Like you really need to practice."

Touma shrugged trying to tame his hair unsuccessfully then tying the blue headband around his head. Archery sounded like a good idea. He hadn't shot an arrow since there last visit to Youjakai to help Kayura 'cleanup' the world. It might not sound like very long but Touma's usual routine was archery as soon as he got a cup of coffee in him and ate a quick breakfast.

But with the mood he's been in he hasn't felt like doing much of anything. His friends tried every way in the world to cheer him up and he was grateful for it. But he just didn't feel good. So because of the lack of clear nights his whole routine was thrown off. Even though he slept to whatever time and went to sleep whenever he pleased his sleeping habits were off.

He was going to bed at hours way past midnight and waking up before Shin. He couldn't sleep, didn't feel like eating, and had no wish to see the outside.

Touma could usually eat enough to feed an entire family just for one meal, when he was hungry. His portions of food went from five rounds of spaghetti to a measly couple of pieces of toast.

"I'll have food for you in the fridge, okay Touma?" Shin said.

"Yuh." He grabbed his mug and was out the door.

It wasn't like he disliked the sun. He just didn't pay attention to it as much as he did the sky. He could feel the stars waiting till the night to awaken. They could feel him in return; promising him a clear night.

His element often confused the others. They didn't quite understand how he can fly and yet be so bonded to the stars. Which to them were completely two different elements. Only Ryo seemed to understand exactly what he ruled over, and Seiji was a bit farther behind. They gave him credit for two elements; The starry space and air. Touma would just laugh and agree with them.

He let his mind wonder relishing in the feeling of his spirit soaring.

He absently winded his way through the dense forest searching for his shot ground. The clearing isn't very big since it was only his. Sometimes Seiji would perch himself on the smooth large rock the rested at the end of the clearing, meditating or watching Touma. He always found himself blushing under the gaze and hoping Seiji never saw it.

Touma knew the yoroi of darkness and light had some connection different than that of the other yoroi. Explaining how Anubis was able to protect Seiji every time he got in trouble that he couldn't get himself out of. Touma couldn't figure out if it was Anubis' yoroi urging him to or something else. Either way he didn't like the connection they possessed.

He gracefully hoisted himself up a brunch seizing his handmade bow and arrows. He set the circles as far away as he could. It wouldn't be much of a challenge but his mind was already too gone to care. He stood straight, his arrow going back in one smooth motion. He released it.

* * *

Seiji smiled cheerfully relishing in the sunlight shinning down on the busy sidewalk. He was thinking Touma should be awake by now. It was at least three and he couldn't wait to see him. Actually, he couldn't wait to see a cheerful Touma. He had plenty of his share of depressed Touma and just thinking of Touma's wonderful smile made him grin goofily.

It was the short 'vacations' they call it when they all get together at Nasti's for a while. It rotates around their houses. It was last time that the whole bunch of them stayed at Shin's house for a couple of weeks. All of them shoveled in Shin's basement where they were thrown sleeping bags, pillows, and a couple of boxed air mattresses.

Of course, with five male teenagers none of it really lasted very long. Both air mattresses were deflated over night and about every blanket they owned had some amount of caffeinated drink soaked on them.

The whole problem with being gay didn't seem to be the big deal. He was close to all of his friends and even though none of them has shown and hints of being gay it really didn't bother him like it should. He was certain that was because of the bond.

It was just confessing to Touma and how it would effect his family if, and when, they found out. He didn't care what they thought of him. It was what they would do. His family knew everything about him being a Samurai Trooper and to his dismay they knew his need of being around his friends. He could go for a while without seeing his friends but after a couple of weeks it starts to bother him.

He knew it to be their bond. They were not meant to be separated and the bond always kept them together.

It was hard to describe the feeling. This isn't in the dictionary or can be described by a single word. He is affected as a whole. Mind, body and spirit. It was a bit surprising how negatively it would effect them if one of the was taken away for a long time.

It's like how you feel in the morning when you can't wait to start the day. It was like how you feel when you see your favorite food on the table and your mom giving you a kiss. It's how you feel all throughout your day when you see your friends. It was when your camping out with your friends and everyone is spooking everyone else and joking around. It was how you felt about life.

So maybe he should call it vitality.

The distance would depress him. He _needed_ his friends. He could take it if it wasn't that he knew his friends would be in the same boat later on. Seiji disliked being the cause of his friend's pain. Which is why Ryo is always the one to rush in to reunite them. Being the bearer of Kikotei and forming the bond from the very beginning he was most affected by it.

Seiji didn't want to think anymore about, or tried not. His family could easily lock him in his room or even worse the windowless, dark, cold basement. But allowing that to ruin his mood would ruin the day and he didn't want to do that.

He wanted to see Touma. Not see what could possible happen if he did admit his feelings for Touma.

Seiji took a couple of buses to get close to Nasti's home. It was a good distance, a little more than an hour till he reached the less busy side of Tokyo. Fewer buildings and more houses made it seem like the outskirts of the busy city. This was his last bus stop. After that he walked till he reached the border of the forest. From there he gladly ran the rest of the way. Well, ran towards the clearing where he pinpointed Touma was.

The trees calmly brushed in the wind allowing for a trail of light to guide him. Even though he had no need for this as he could clearly sense the directing Touma's aura was, they still cleared his path for him.

This wasn't anything unusual. Seiji had a close connection to 'life'. Plants, animals, things like that. He never needed a footpath formed by his friends when they traveled to the practice grounds. Plants would gratefully part for him and as he passed then returned to their regular resting form.

He didn't like it at first. It made him look like some higher being when he was only a teenage boy who is having trouble trying to gather up enough courage to tell the person he's in love with that he loves them.

But as he watched Shin walk around the lake it didn't seem to bother him as much. The lake would suddenly come alive. Turning and twisting as if wind was flying over it and shimmering by him when he traveled around the large body of water. Shin grew accustomed to his element's behavior.

So at least he wasn't the only one.

It was how he arrived when the last group of thorns spread then closed the path behind him. Like an impenetrable gate that only opened and closed for him. Just as Touma was wearing Seiji's lavender shirt and some random pair of khakis. Seiji was wearing Touma's green shirt and gray pants. Seiji couldn't find his clothes.

But he noticed Touma looked _very_ nice in Seiji's clothes.

The soft shirt shaped to his body in a relaxed sort of way. It didn't show any muscles, didn't define his body's perfect shape, or the curves of his body. It wasn't tight on him like leather. Neither did he wear pants that fit perfectly to his legs. They just merely hung on him like they were too big for him, which they were. Touma dressed in simple, plain, clothes more than anything.

Anyway Seiji didn't come here to look at Touma that way, sexual way that is. Touma was free at the moment, relaxed, comfortable, and in complete concentration. He was drawing back his bow as his arms muscle strengthened to hold it in perfect alignment until he was ready to release it. There was no dramatic moment. The sun didn't filter through the trees to shine just on the area around him and no breezes shifted through the grass to lightly tease his bangs.

But there might be since it was a bit windy outside.

But the figure being Touma that was just enough to make the scene beautiful.

Seiji watched as Touma's eyes narrowed slightly and pulled the bow back lightly…

And with perfect precision landed in the middle of the target. Seiji saw all of this from behind the safety of the trees. He was yet to find Touma's target till he finally released arrow and found it was near the edge of the clearing. Which was at least a good hundred feet away.

Seiji's excuse was meditating. He was pathetic, yes, he knew. He knew he saw Touma about every day of his life but seeing him like this is special. So he stepped quietly, knowing his presence was felt, but still not wanting to disturb Touma. He seated himself on his smooth rock, found a good position, and, well, took a few extra minutes to watch Touma.

The effect was instantaneous. As always Touma raised his arm just a little more to cover up his face. His posture changed but only slightly and he shook out his arms. As Touma was doing this Seiji was already steadying his breaths and sinking into a meditative state. He came here for two things; to watch Touma and wanting some company. He could feel rather than see Touma's eyes turning his way.

His friends often thought when he meditated he was finding his 'inner self' or trying to learn 'how his life is compared to the vast universe'. It was something like that at first. When he was still trying to learn the true source of his yoroi and so many secrets that are instilled in it. This was how he drove out the evil in his yoroi. How he learned it's true powers and that the yoroi were simply a buffer for the immense power they wield.

He felt Touma reach for another arrow and carefully align his bow again.

But it was none of the crazy stuff they think it is. It refreshes his spirit and he is more in tune with the nature around him. He could in a way talk to the trees, the plants, anything that doesn't have a true voice in nature. Just like with Touma he could get lost in this state for hours, which was why he usually had to be found and alerted food was ready.

He learned this meditation on his own. His grandfather tried to force him to meditate in _his_ way when he didn't know of Seiji's future. But Seiji's mind was more drawn to nature than the emptiness of a sword. So that was why from the very beginning he refused to find that 'emptiness' his grandfather tried to drill into him.

A calm settled over him and he immediately began to feel life spring around him.

* * *

If it wasn't for Seiji watching him he would have, without doubt, made the target just a few feet from his arrow. But just like always, Seiji successfully banished his concentration for those few minutes. He could not brush off the feeling till he knew Seiji's eyes were closed and there was no chance he would rouse from his meditation.

He smiled anyway, despite all the annoying occurrences when Seiji was watching him like this. He enjoyed the blonde's company.

He sit down his bow on the ground and stretched as he went to go retrieve his arrows. (Needing to forage for a few because of the lack in concentration.) He gathered them in his hand-made quiver then tossed it over his shoulder as he headed back to his shooting spot. It was marked clearly by a rough, dirt circle.

He remembered to check his watch and thinking perhaps Shin would inform him when the pizza was ordered. He didn't particularly like pizza, he did in the beginning, but that's all what his parents ordered so he quickly grew tired of it. They never went out to a family dinner neither did his mom fix a meal for the family. Most of the time Touma fixed food for himself. He ate it when he was hungry and only if he was hungry.

Drinking the last bit of coffee he returned to his former position.

It was on the third round of arrows when he was thinking of returning to his own home and if any changes occurred that he decided to rouse the blonde. It was cloudy outside but nearing the nineties and was thinking Seiji would care for some water.

He shed his quiver and carefully placed his bow on the ground. It wasn't anything special.

He did carve just a few little designs in the wood. Then wanting to symbolize the bow as his own creation deeply etched his Kanji of 'Wisdom' in the middle. He was lucky one of his friends at school had a carpenter for a father.

Touma gazed at his bow endlessly and was puzzled what to add to it. The carvings didn't stand out as much as he wanted them to. Though not remembering what tool was used to color the artwork, Touma was able to spend countless hours adding colors to the green vines.

He didn't consider himself an artist. He thought an artist to be one to draw whatever they create in their imagination. Touma could not do that. He needed to look off of something. So basically he was just copying someone else's work and that really isn't something to brag about. That was why he stuck with writing instead. After a while he lost the talent to draw. He was pretty sure he did because no longer could he draw the way he could. He tried a few times, just to check, and he could barely make a line correctly.

However, upon seeing his bow and arrows Seiji thought otherwise. He was amazed at the artwork Touma accomplished. Not only did he make a piece of art from his bow but he also decorated his arrows with thorny vines. Touma had to admit they were a little good.

The thorny vines ran from the middle of the bow and wrapped around the wood as if bracing its strength. Making the bow appear unyielding and everlasting to whatever condition is placed upon it.

Each of the arrows also had Touma's Kanji on each arrowhead. The thin vines encircled the shaft of the arrows till they reached the very point.

Which was why Seiji just couldn't get over them. Touma really couldn't see what was the fuss over them. The few stars scattered around the wood made it look a little silly. But he supposed since they were blue it blended with the decoration.

He plopped down beside the blonde; smiling at the peaceful expression on his face. Seiji's hands were entwined with the chain holding his yoroi crystal. So in a way it looked like he was holding prayer beads. Touma always found it peculiar.

There was no special glow surrounding the trooper or any stir of plants. He just sit there silently.

Touma gently laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder, alerting him to physical contact. Although he needed to add a low level of communication between Tenku and Korin, he was always careful. Seiji's consciousness was open to everything and if he invaded it ruthlessly he could seriously harm Seiji's mind.

Touma knew this simply because he was the same way.

Seiji's eyes opened and met Touma's questioning what he wanted. Touma quickly lowered his head and poured Seiji a cup of water. At the same time wondering _why _Seiji must always look at him that way. It was just that gaze and those eyes and when he looked at him it always made him feel all weird inside.

"What time is it?" Seiji asked softly, while standing and stretching from his still position. He popped a number of bones in the process.

"Five something I think." He replied, handing Seiji the big cup of water.

Seiji chuckled, "You think? So it could be seven and you think it was 'five something'."

Seiji enjoyed picking on him over silly things just to annoy Touma.

"I really didn't ask your opinion either, did I?" Touma said, tartly.

"But I gave it." Seiji smiled, ruffling Touma's hair.

"Dammit Seiji! I just fixed it." Touma hands began trying to tame his hair halfway back to normal.

"Touma, the day your hair is fixed is the day Shu stops eating."

The archer gave him a sour look.

Seiji seated himself next to Touma again feeling his limbs were properly loose now. He was hungry now and couldn't wait for the promised pizza. Unlike Touma, his American side worshipped pizza and if he had a choice pizza would be for all meals of the day.

"So how are you feeling today?" Seiji asked.

"Good." Touma said, not really wanting to conversation of his well being brought up. He found it insignificant and would rather insure Seiji was in a good mood. And Seiji was in a pretty good mood. His smile was vibrant.

"Good." Seiji knew he wouldn't get much out of Touma. The archer never liked talking about himself or confessing what is bothering him.

"What time did you grace us with your presence?" Seiji laughed, nudging Touma with his shoulder.

Touma shrugged. "Maybe around two?"

At that time Seiji was herding the dozens of little girls that mysteriously popped into the dojo back into the safety of the guestroom. He was told he was watching his sister but that flourished into the entire neighborhood of seven-year-old girls. Having only sisters, Seiji was experienced in handling hyperactive little girls and merely ushered them to the playroom.

In that heavenly room was just about any doll, dollhouse, and any girly toy to entertain them for however long was needed.

"Sharp, aren't you Touma?"

Touma scowled at him.

"Just wait Seiji, I'll get my pay back."

"Not likely." Seiji said, shrugging Touma's words away as if they were nothing.

"Oh really?" Touma shot back, sensing the challenge.

"Really." Seiji confirmed the challenge. "I am the clever one."

"_You're_ the _clever _one? You _are _talking to Hashiba, Touma." Touma quickly retorted, obviously hinting at the whole point of him being 'Wisdom' and the most dangerous out of all of them.

"Your point is?"

It was then that they were alerted to pizza just arriving. The five huge boxes of pizzas calling their name. Full of grease, germs, people's dead skin cells, bacteria, dirt, and all that good stuff that they love to swallow.

Seiji was up in not even a second motioning Touma to follow. Though, Touma not all enthusiastic to eat yet another pizza hung back a little. But with Seiji's persistence he quickly caught up to him and they continued by racing to the house.

Shu was at the table, already six slices on his plate, and downing more. Ryo was beside him, still very pissed at his unbelievably over-protective friends and having to settle with doing katas. Then Shin followed in line with his medium sized box of breadsticks.

Touma was already contemplating if he was hungry enough to eat pizza. While he didn't care much for it, cheese sticks were his number one thing to eat. All what he needed was sauce and he was fixed.

The archer was happy to find Shin remembered him and ordered his cheesesticks.

"Arigato, Shin."

"That stuff isn't good for you anyway." Motioning towards the greasy pizza that was being devoured in huge amounts. Shin knew Touma didn't favor pizza but would quickly down a half of dozen of boxes of cheese sticks. "But I was worried 'cause you really haven't ate anything for a while." By the genuine concern on Shin's face he knew to not joke about his famous sandwich.

"I'm feeling fine." Shin was referring to Touma's problem with his blood sugar. While with the aid of Tenku, Touma was able to be free of the normal labors of someone taking care of their sugar level. There was no check-ups, no shots, no diets, none of the regular problems that would hinder someone.

There were a few rules. He did have to eat. He did need sleep.

With the physical demands of the yoroi that could complicate matters. Food gave them energy that the yoroi demanded daily of them. Without food Touma's sugar level will drop and it wouldn't take long for him to feel the effects. While Tenku protected Touma from the 'blood sugar problem' there was always the bodily demands. It was a bit confusing considering his condition wasn't normal at all. If Touma did for some reason get into a critical state they did have medication ready for him.

There weren't very many instances Touma was left in a shivering mess. Probably just a couple of times.

One of them actually happen a few weeks ago in the middle of their clean up of Youjakai. As you should know there isn't any fast food restaurants or stores where they were. Kayura supplied the wonderful junk food as they could not travel back and forth between worlds.

It was a funny sight at first. They made a deal with the former lady of Youjakai and Masho. Food for their help with stopping demons overwhelming the Youjakai. It was hard to picture the five walking into the streets of Japan and struggling with the weird assortments of food.

There was one time that the Masho were unable to travel back to Ningenkai. So the troopers were without food for about two days. It was a particular strong evil spirit that sealed the doorway from Youjakai and Ningenkai. It didn't seem very threatening at first and they wondered why this was supposed to make them suffer and beg for mercy.

When they were fighting in Youjakai they would spend weeks there without returning. Even though Shu complained about no TV, no pizza, or no manga none of them really cared whether or not the gate was closed. They could last as long as it took.

The troopers were later to find out one of them could not.

It was, not shockingly, that _Seiji_ found Touma huddled behind a tree. Pale and cold sweat streaming down his face he looked as if he was falling in and out of conscious with his hoarse breathing.

He was lying on his side with his clothes drenched in sweat and shivering violently. Those two always had this special connection that the rest of them was unable to figure out. Seiji didn't need any confirmation of Touma's condition as he cautiously rolled the archer over on his back.

His weak body gave no resistance and was only accompanied by a low moan. Shin could easily remember what Seiji told him. Touma's body was deathly weak as he gathered him in his arms and was completely lax against him. His only acknowledgement that he was being held was to emit weak moans.

Touma's pulse was beating rapidly underneath Seiji's two fingers then would slow down to a low rhythm. In all it was very erratic. His cold body shivered as sweat soaked into his clothes forcing new violet shivers to wrack the fragile looking frame.

Touma gave no trace he had once wielded strength so immense he was able to crush boulders and punch holes through concrete with his bare hands. He had no willpower to lift his head or enough energy left into him to even lift his hand. His eyes only barely fluttered open when Seiji's repeated his name.

This only took Seiji's seconds to assess Touma's condition. He knew nothing about any health problems Touma had but now realized why Touma always carried a candy bar in his pocket when he traveled to Youjakai.

There was not much to do for Touma as food would be better for him than anything. But he called on Korin anyway trying to help Touma in whatever way he can.

It wasn't until Seiji fed Touma a good portion of food and he slept in Seiji's arms for a number of hours that he came around. Luckily for Touma only Shin stayed behind when the Masho, Kayura, and Ryo and Shu went to explore Youjakoi. Seiji's promise to not tell any of them is still kept today.

So maybe one would understand why Shin was just a little worried. But Touma looked just fine. In fact he appeared in a very good mood. Smiling at everyone and nicely replying that he was fine and feeling great.

Touma downed six boxes of cheese sticks before he was finally full and returning to the forest to return his bow to his hiding place and gather his arrows and targets.

Seiji joined him, though he didn't know why, and they both walked towards Touma's target ground. They had a meaningless conversation the way there.

Seiji stood by the edge of the clearing idly examining a leaf in his hand. Tracing its life lines and determining how long it existed in this world till it fell to the ground. The life still left in it allowed Seiji to communicate with it.

He was soon to learn all living things have a spirit. The wisest of trees, huge and round with age, showed him decades and decades of life in these woods.

They told him of once grand trees that eventually died away in storms and countless other mysteries of the world.

It was then that Touma called him and broke him from his trance. He caught up to the archer and continued at his side.

The sun was setting and the warm colors were illuminating the path beautifully. Seiji found it hard to hold back the big smile at the perfect position he was currently in. The warm sun light pierced gently through the trees and even though moonlight made Touma glow. The warm sun light was brightening his features and shadowing his face perfectly.

He seemed unaware of the blonde's interest and simply followed the worn path. Cool temperatures fitted Touma more while Seiji and Ryo found the hot sun and temperatures reaching ninety comfortable. The day was more tolerable now that everything was cooling down.

Touma was looking forward to a clear night to sit out on the balcony wrapped in his warm blanket. His oversized bean bag chair found a permanent spot on the corner of balcony.

Touma and him had exited the forest when the blue-haired trooper's eyes suddenly grew wide as he stared at Seiji.

"Nani?" Seiji asked, a bit cautiously.

Touma jabbed a finger in the air pointing at his shoulder as his eyes grew even wider in fright. Touma stood on the exact spot he stopped as if afraid of going any nearer to Seiji. Almost as if he did not wish to risk his life this time and would rather stay farther away where it was safer.

Seeing the clear terror on Touma's face Seiji began to panic and furiously ask Touma what was wrong. It was when Touma told him a huge spider was crawling on his shoulder when Seiji's fear of spider's emerged. It was his turn to be terrified and he started begging Touma to get it off. Do something but not just let the hairy, giant spider crawl on him.

He couldn't even imagine it on him and the though of it's hairy legs walking on his shirt sent goose bumps down his arms. He was yelling frantically for Touma to remove the spider but the archer was just shaking his head in fear and telling Seiji there was no way he was going to.

The blonde began to question Touma's action. Certainly if he cared for him he would help him before he starts to hyperventilate and scream like a mad man.

Just at the moment as if Touma could not hold it back any longer he collapsed to the ground and started bawling with laughter. He was cracking up and was having to force huge gulps of air in his lungs before he could continue his endless roll of hysterics.

Seiji almost thought Touma was crying he was laughing so hard. Rolling on the ground laughing and pointing at Seiji while he pounded his hands on the ground.

"Oh man… Seiji…" Deep breath, "Shoulda seen…. Your… face!" Touma slumped into another fit of laughter. "So funny!"

Touma played the scene out for him in between his hysterical giggles.

Seiji promptly left Touma to choke to death on his own laughter.


	2. Author's Note

No this is not a Chapter, sorry.

My Long Author's Note.

I know I'm not allowed to post author notes for a chapter, but it truly is killing me. I cannot grasp even a hair of inspiration for my stories. Nothing. I try to go back and do some work on them, since I know they need it, but it's like staring at words and an impenetrable brick wall be between me and my stories. You have no idea how much this bothers me; writing was my life and my life was writing, but I just cannot write anything. I still have everything in my head, very nicely planned out and detailed, hopefully. At this moment even the writing in my head is gone. Which is a Very, Very bad thing.

Lately, I don't understand the point of writing fanfiction since, well, anyone can copy my ideas and publish a book about it and I can't do anything about it. I'm not going anywhere famous with fanfiction, since I can't publish it. So what's the point in working so hard on a story that's just going to get reviews?

But basically I just can't form the words. I can't write, and I would feel horrible if I wrote what I was able to and it be a horrible example of my writing. You guys wouldn't like that, right?

I honestly thank you for reviewing, cause it makes me extremely happy to know people are still reading my stories, and I'm sorry. I won't give up, and I will try, but you can never force creativity you know?

So I was wondering if it would be okay if I would go back, do some editing on my stories, try to get some inspiration and post everything fresh and new. I know I took quite a long time doing this to my Elementals story, but well, I'm a perfectionist. Maybe that will come in handy. I definetly KNOW they need lots of work anyway, so nothing wrong with it. I will not quit my stories, that's out of the question. im just having a hard time right now.

Right at this moment Mages is the only inspiration I've had. Maybe Elementals, and well, nothing else. But I'll quit rambling, and leave it at that. Thanks for listening.

Luv you guys.


End file.
